Don't be a Hero
by baka-puppy
Summary: Summary : What do you do when the whole world is ruled by gangs and your hated by humans and demons alike? You just survive and don’t be a hero. inu&kags FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Rated for lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

-1This is my first fic hope you like it !

DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything

Summary: This story is about Inuyasha a 19 year old inu hanyou . Who lives in the ghetto , That is ruled by gangs. He has managed to stay alive and not be part of a gang for his whole life. But one day that all changes when he stumble upon the daughter of the most feared gang leader of them all, and she has ran away from her father because she doesn't wish to be the next gang leader. Suddenly Inuyasha's world is turned upside down, and he doesn't know if he will survive cause this girl is annoying and a gang boss's daughter. Inu&kags

Inuyasha walked in his apartment exhausted from another hard day of pick pocketing '_hey a mans gotta eat' _is what he told himself. It was true it was kill or be killed in this city and there was no escaping that. He threw all the wallets he had collected on a crate that served as a table to him. His apartment was a small room that was about half the size of a normal apartment. It had a fridge and a stove in one corner, a bathroom in the next, then came a TV in one corner , a table in the middle and a box of clothes or a "dresser" as he would call it and sofa wit a blanket draped over that served as his bed . He threw of his hat allowing his silver dog ears to twitch and breath. He scratched them both before getting in to the shower, he ran his claws through his flowing silver hair. Letting his golden eyes close shut as the warm water cascaded down his back. Allowing himself to relax his muscles, then with a heavy sigh he hopped out of the shower and grabbed some boxers and jeans out of his "dresser" slipping into them , and setting down on his couch/bed counting his loot that he had managed to get.

He was surprised to find he made over five hundred bucks today. "danm I never get this much miroku is going to flip when I show him tomorrow " inuyasha muttered with a smirk. He had known miroku for years, miroku was the only human he could actually stand because like himself miroku wasn't in a gang . He had to admit miroku was a bit of a pervert, but besides that the man was pretty decent and a good pick pocket at that. With that last thought inuyasha drifted off to a very light sleep for you never let your guard down in this city not even in your sleep.

The next morning a girl with big brown eyes and ebony black hair awoke in a mansion. Her name was kagome and she was the daughter of the notorious gang leader naraku. Naraku was a ruthless man that would kill his own mother if he had to, he had no heart and no soul. He was everything kagome hated. She was eighteen and full of life and had a huge life. Her father called her into his office this morning so she slipped on some jeans that showed of her curves and a black tank top. 'w_hat could he want now?' _ she asked her self as she knocked on his door.

"come in my daughter" he said in an eerie voice, that made kagome's skin crawl . God! How she hated this man. She slowly entered her fathers study, and bowed at her father. He was a tall skinny man that had red eyes and was a hanyou made up of all kids of demons.

"yes sir?" she said in a tuff voice not allowing her father to see any weakness for that would make him angry. She had to be tuff she was the daughter of naraku the leader of the golem . The most feared gang in the city.

"I have come to my decision you will now begin to train as my heir to the gang" he said with a evil grin.

Kagome frowned and glared at her father "you mean take over this gang when you die " she asked making sure she understood him correctly

"yes" he stated firmly. Before she could reply he ushered out of his office. Kagome ran to her room backed a bag full of clothes and grabbed her dagger and ran away. From her father and the gang, she could never kill anyone for no reason or money it wasn't her and she would never do it. _'that's final'_ she thought as she ran down the street , her fathers lackeys right behind her. As she ran down a alley she watched as the lackeys ran right past the alley. She smiled and started walking down the alley , before three figures started to follow so she picked up her pace. They did as well. So kagome started to run and they followed after and that's when she heard one of them yell. "Get her!" That's when she knew she was in trouble '_kami help me' _she prayed to her self as she ran down another alley.

There you go my first chapter hope you like it review


	2. Chapter 2

-1Thank you to all my reviewers

Inuyasha was on his way to meet miroku at the bar like every morning when he heard a man yell _"get her!"_ , the next thing he knew a girl flew right into him. They both landed on the cold and soggy alley ground, he smelt her blood not a lot but enough to make him sick he looked up to see the girl on top of him and looking at him with the softest brown eyes he had ever seen. The girl blushed and mumbled a "sorry" before scurrying off of him and prepared to keep running in till a demon grabbed her hair and pulled her to him. The girl yelped and hissed at the demon. Inuyasha got up and watched at the scene play out before him, to shock to make a move.

Kagome hissed and yelped at the demon who pulled her to him and put a knife to her throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" kagome warned . The demon chuckled and licked her chin "what is a pretty little thing like you going to do to us?" the lizard demon hissed as two more demons came up behind the third one.

Inuyasha watched as the girl twisted and kicked the demon in the knee then pull out a dagger from her sock and stabbed it through the throat, killing it instantly . But another one kicked the girl in her ribs, making her drop her dagger and fall to her knees spitting out blood . Inuyasha watched as the girl turned to him and look at him with pleading eyes before she passed out . He growled as the lizards picked her up. "stop" he said in a low growl, the lizards looked at him and laughed "don't try to be a hero _mutt_" one of them spewed at him with distaste. Inuyasha growled an punched him in the jaw . The lizard stumbled back a couple of steps then lunged for inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped to the right and twisted its neck tell it broke _' If there is anything that I have accomplished in my life its fighting' _ inuyasha thought as the lizard demon fell to the ground dead . "leave the girl and I'll let you live " inuyasha threatened the last lizard. The lizard toss the girl roughly to the ground and said " you better watch your back hero" he said as he ran away . Inuyasha went to the girl and noticed she had a huge scrap down her arm _'must have been when she fell on me'_ he concluded other than that she had a few bruises . But what inuyasha was worried about was her ribs from when the lizard kicked her before she passed out. He decide he should get her to somewhere to check it out '_might as well head home its getting dark'_ inuyasha thought with a scowl. If there was one thing you wanted to avoid was being out in the dark. That is when all the gangs come out and usually had their wars. Inuyasha gingerly picked up the injured girl bridal style when he looked down at her his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, her face was the most angelic he had ever seen and her body fit perfectly in his arms. Like a missing puzzle piece , he ran all the way home and laid her on his couch/bed .

Inuyasha then realized that he didn't get any loot today "danm" he muttered under his breath as he went to his bathroom and got some disinfectant, and badges. He knelt down and cleaned her wound on her arm then bandaged it. He was proud of his work , and at the fact that he couldn't smell her blood anymore . He lifted her shirt just to the bottom of her bra ,he winced at the huge bruise that covered almost her whole stomach . He growled his eyes flashed red for a moment then back to gold, he touched it softly and then checked for broken ribs and sighed in relief when he felt no broken bones . "lucky girl" he whispered to himself as her wrapped her waist for better protection. As he finished there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha visibly tensed. He yelled "who is it?".

"inuyasha! You cur! How dare you stand me up man!" the voice yelled back.

"shit" _'I forgot about miroku' _ he thought as he opened the door , to a very pissed off violet eyed man. He walked in Inuyasha's apartment and glared at him. Inuyasha sighed knowing that miroku was going to lecture him. Miroku had his jet black hair pulled back in a pony tail and a purple t-shirt with some jeans. "inuyasha where the fuck were you I waited all day!" miroku exclaimed .inuyasha pointed to his couch/bed behind miroku. Miroku turned to see what he was pointing to and gasped "wh-what did you do to her?" miroku asked then got a perverted grin on his face "got a little to ruff in the bed room?" inuyasha smacked miroku in the back of the head and explained what happened . "so who is she?" miroku asked inuyasha shrugged and sat on the floor next to the couch " I don't know she hasn't woken up yet" he said in a worried voice. Miroku couldn't help but smiled , inuyasha never showed emotion toward anyone especially compassion. "well I'll see you tomorrow yash don't do anything I would do " miroku said with a perverted grin . Inuyasha mumbled "pervert"

Kagome had woken up when the violet eyed man walked in . but pretended to be asleep . She had learned that this silver haired hanyou had saved her and brought her to his apartment. When she heard the man leave she opened her eyes to see the guy's head she noticed the super kawii silver dog ears on top "inu-inuyasha" she said in a groggily voice . His ears twitched and he turned his head and looked at her she gasped his eyes were stunning, a pure gold .

Inuyasha walked up to her "how do you feel?" he asked in a soft voice . "th-thank you" kagome whispered. Inuyasha blushed "feh don't get use to it wench" he said in embarrassment. Kagome frowned at his rudeness ,but she was to tired to argue so she just sighed "who are you?" inuyasha asked her " kagome " she said as she fell back asleep. "kagome" inuyasha whispered as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

He pulled out an extra blanket and pillow and blanket and laid beside her on the floor, and was surprise when he smelt her scent begin to fill the air _'cinnamon and jasmine…'_ he thought as he drifted off In a for once peaceful sleep .

There you go review


End file.
